Soul Eater Seven Minutes in Heaven
by PikachuBlackStar
Summary: Credit to DeviantART member VampireGodesOnyx. A Soul Eater CharacterxReader Seven Minutes in Heaven fanfic. ReaderxBlair, ReaderxSpirit, ReaderxMifune, ReaderxKid, ReaderxBlackStar, ReaderxStein, ReaderxSoul, ReaderxShinigami-sama((Lord Death)), ReaderxExcalibur
1. BEFORE WE BEGIN!

**TIME FOR BLACKSTAR'S NOT-SO-ORIGINAL SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE! YAY!**

So here's how it works... Ya'll can comment dares or inbox them I dunt care either way and since I'll be in the story with my signature character Yume and her meister Kyousuke if you want to be added into the story you can! Just add your persons name and a little brief description maybe? Like personality and stuff so I know how to make them act.. Yay! This is gonna be much fun!

Characters In The Story Thingy Thing:

Kid

Patty

Liz

Maka

Blair

Soul

BLACK STAR! ((Fan girls all over le floor))

Crona

Ragnarok

Tsubaki

Stein

Marie

Asura

Spirit

Shinigami-sama! ((AKA Lord Death))

Sid

I feel like Im forgetting people... ((Taylor yells: EXCALIBUR YOUR FORGET EXCALIBUR! Me:Oh yeaaaahhh! No. -Hits her with book))

Excalibur ((I put him there just to make her mad ^^ Im so mischievous))

And of course, my own characters Yume and Kyousuke and then the people I add in later on! Yayyy! Go Truth or Dare! We'll do this once I get... 5 dares? 5 is enough to start right? ((Yells to Taylor: AYE! 5 IS ENOUGH TO START RIGHT!? Taylor yells back: SHUT UP BAKA!)) Im just gonna say 5 is enough... START DARIN DEM CHARACTERS!

Now I really need to go to sleep .


	2. Intro

"Okay now Im sure youre all wondering why I brought you to the library. Well, here's why. Your social skills suck!" Lord Death pointed a giant finger at the room accusingly. "We really need to work on that you guys." He sighed. "So I devised a clever plan, with the help of Spirit, that I think just might work."

"This can't work. Working on social skills in the library sounds like a bad plan already." Soul leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Quit before I reaper-chop you Soul. I should make you go first for that." Lord Death shook his finger in Souls uninterested face. "Now everyone has to play, so no complaining. We're going to play Seven Minutes In Heaven. Get your items ready everyone."

Liz and Patty made their way around the room with a large basket collecting everyone's item. "I'd really rather not play this game, can't I learn social skills another way?" Death the Kid pleaded with his father.

"No. You'll play and you'll like it, just like any other normal boy your age would." Death retrieved the basket from Liz and Patty. "Now, who's first?"


	3. Kiddo-Kun

**((For Emerald the Jirachi I guess, and all other readers ^^ And I'll say it once more, I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS! COMPLETE CREDIT GOES TO VampireGodesOnyx))**

Lord Death calls you to the center of the library where the large basket containing everyone's items is setting. Following his instructions, you placed your hand inside the large covered basket and began searching for an item. Something with a foamy texture and an odd shape gets your attention. You lift it out of the basket to see it's a foamy number eight with Velcro in the center. "Well if this isn't just obvious, I don't know what is."

Death the Kid walked slowly and meticulously over to you. He took the item from your hand and held it close to his chest. "Perhaps you don't understand the significance of this item. Not only is it my favorite number, because it is perfectly symmetrical. It can also be divided perfectly. The Velcro in the center turns the one eight into two zero's, another symmetrical number. And this wonderful foamy material allows it to be kept clean easily. It's the perfect item."

"Okay then kiddo. That's enough now. Why don't you go ahead and get in the closet now? You're keeping the lady waiting. You don't want to do that you know." Death signaled over to an old supply closet in the corner of the room.

"What, the closet? But who knows how long it's been since it was cleaned. I really don't want to go in there. " Since Kid wouldn't move on his own, Liz and Patty shoved him in the closet. You quickly followed him in.

You could both hear Lord Death's voice from outside the door. "Don't you worry kiddo, it's only seven minutes. You can handle it. I have faith in you."

Kid shivered. "I'm not sitting on that floor, I may not be able to see, but I'm sure it's filthy. At least I can't see everything else that must be out of place in this room." Without first asking, Kid sat on your lap. "You seem clean enough. Now don't move too much, from what I can tell, none of my clothes are touching the floor."

"Are you serious?" It took all your willpower not to shove him off of you into the floor. "Lord Death put us in here to get more people skills, all you're doing is obsessing over the dirt. You are so Annoying."

"I really am worthless aren't I?" He hung his head. "I can't help it though, I've tried. I'm sorry you got stuck in here with me. I must be a real bore."

You weren't buying his self pity act. "Yup, you sure are. But I'm about to fix that. Even if it is just for a second." Since he was already on your lap, you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him multiple times on the cheek. Your actions sent him into a frenzy. Not because of the actual kiss, but because of the germs.

"Do you even have any idea how many germs are inside the human mouth?" Kid managed to wiggle away from you and began banging at the door. "Liz, Patty, let me out of here."

Patty opened up the door. "Okay, Okay, your time was up anyway. Calm down."

"You're absolutely despicable father. It will be a long while before I can forgive you for this. What's even worse, she only kissed one side of my face, now I'll have to go ask her to kiss the other side because I feel all uneven." Kid looked like he might explode.

Lord Death let out a sigh. "Come on kiddo, it couldn't have been that bad. Especially not if you're going to go ask her to kiss you again."


	4. Soul

**((And again, I DIDNT COME UP WITH THIS! ALL CREDIT TO VampireGodesOnyx))**

"I think the next player should be. You!" Lord Death poked your forehead. "Come on up here and pick your item. You've been very patient, unlike some of the others in this room." He sent a glare Black Star's direction.  
"Thank you." You followed him to the middle of the library and placed your hand inside the basket. Something almost immediately pricked your finger. "Ouch, what the world, who's trying to kill me?" You picked up the responsible item and looked at it. It was a button with the word "eat" written on it. "Soul, this is yours right?"  
"Yeah, sorry about it poking you. I was sure I closed it when I put it in there." Soul strutted over to you with his hands in his pockets. "It's pretty old though, and with all that other crap in there, it probably just popped open."  
"Now don't go making excuses Soul, you indirectly hurt a girl and should apologize." Death shook a finger in his face, then quickly turned away, rushing to the closet door. "But you can do that in here. It'll give you something to use as a conversation starter. In you go now." You and Soul obeyed Lord Death and took your seats in the closet. "I'll be back in seven minutes, have fun." He shut and locked the door, leaving you two in darkness.  
Soul immediately crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "Man this is lame, not cool at all. I hate stuff like this."  
"It's going to be lame for the next seven minutes if you just sit there and sulk like that." You grinned as you moved closer to him. "I'm pretty sure the whole point of us being in here is to improve social skills. So, let's be social, and make this seven minutes not suck."  
"Why do I get the feeling you've been hanging out with Blair?" He was purposely hiding his face from you in an attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing. "That's not cool either. That crazy cat should really be kept away from... well, most people."  
"You're stalling Soul. I'm not going to let you talk our time away." You wrapped your arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "So don't even think about messing up my turn. I waited way too long to get in here." You squeezed him tighter.  
"Man, this isn't cool either." Soul hung his head and sighed. "Actually, I guess having a girl all over me is pretty cool." He was silent for a moment. "Fine, I guess we can do this, but only this once and only because Lord Death pretty much demanded it." Soul turned around to face you. He still had a bored expression on his face.  
That was good enough for you. "Fine, blame it on Lord Death, that's cool."  
"I'm not. Never mind, just come here." Soul roughly placed a hand on the back of your neck and pulled you to him. "First you complain that I talk too much, then you get mad because I find a reason to actually play." He sighed, sending hot breath down your neck and chest. "You're really confusing, you know that?" He gave you a crooked grin before kissing you and wrapping an arm around your waist. Though you were prepared for this, you still blushed horribly. Time was running out, and you knew it. That didn't stop you from wrapping your arms around his neck and knocking him onto the ground. "Hey, calm down we're probably out of time. No need to get all excited." It was Soul's turn to blush. "Maka's going to kill me now you know."  
You were still snuggled up with Soul when Lord Death opened the door. "Oh good, it looks like you two made up. I should make this closet into the "We will get Along" closet."  
"Soul, why's she on top of you like that? You told me you didn't even want to play." Maka was peeking in the closet with a ticked off look on her face.  
"Geez. I seriously can't win when it comes to girls." Soul let out a loud sigh. "This is just not cool, not cool at all."


	5. Stein

Lord death calls you up to the center of the library. "Pick an item, but only one. I can't have you going into the closet with two men now, that would just be awkward."

You nodded and placed your hand into the covered basket on the table. After only a moment, something rather strange got your attention. You lifted it out of the basket and looked at it. "It's some kind of science thing. I'm really not sure."

"That would be mine. I thought I'd place something in there that I could use while we were in the closet." Stein walked over to you and began measuring you. "Hmm, you might be a bit small, but I still think It'll work."

"Now Stein, that's not the purpose of this game and you know that." Lord Death took away the item Stein had planned to take in the closet. "There will be no experimentation in the closet, at least not that kind. Now get in the closet, you're making people wait." He pointed you both in the direction of the supply closet. The two of you walked into the closet and sat down. "Good, now I'll see you both in seven." The door was shut and locked.

Stein began quietly laughing to himself, covering his mouth. "He may have taken one small item away, but I'm still wearing my jacket. My jacket has everything I need and more to properly examine you." Stein opened up his jacket, felt around and pulled out a small laser flash light. "Now open your mouth. We should start with the top." He looked in your ears, nose, and eyes. You however, were refusing to open your mouth. "Why isn't your mouth open?" His eye twitched. "I told you to open it." You went to speak, but he seized the opportunity to examine your mouth, half sticking his head inside. "Relatively healthy mouth, not too bad. You'll do just fine."

"No, no I won't. Lord Death told you no experimentation in here. I know you can't have forgotten already." You puffed.

"I'm not experimenting on you, not yet anyway. I had to make sure you were a good candidate first." He gave you a crooked smile as he adjusted the large metal bolt in his head. He seemed to be calming down a bit now. "Anyway, I think you'll do just fine. Hm, I forgot, what was the reason for us being in this closet again?"

"You're kidding me right?" You have him a unimpressed look, crossing your arms. "We're playing seven minutes in heaven, you're supposed to be kissing me, and stuff."

"Oh." Stein stroked his chin. "Well I suppose I've wasted enough of your time then haven't I?" He placed his flashlight back in his pocket and moved closer to you. Placing one hand on your cheek and the other on your waist, he managed only a single kiss before your time was up.

"Well now, that's more like it." Lord Death gave you both a thumbs up. "I'm glad to see she's still in one piece Stein, good job."

Stein let go of you and stood up, offering you his hand as help. "Yes, though I can't promise how long that will last. I did examine a small portion of her while we were in there. From what I can tell so far, she seems to be a perfect candidate for my latest experiment. With your permission, I'd like to examine her further."

"Oh sure, just make sure you don't go cutting her up without talking to me first. Go on now, your turns over anyway." Lord Death waved you both away.

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?" You were obviously a little worried and perturbed.

Stein just smiled. "Not really."


End file.
